The Cartoon Adventure
by slpytlak
Summary: Ben, Naruto, Tails, Dani, Erin and Hinata are going on an adventure by racing around the world, delivering the dolls, filled with diamonds and money that's from Wuya and Dialgos. The Chipmunk Adventure parody
1. Going To A Business Trip

**Well, I'm working on the parody from the movie, I remember, when I was a kid. So, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Slpytlak presents**

**The Cartoon Adventure**

**Starring:**

**Ben Tennyson**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Naruto Uzamaki**

**Dani Fenton**

**Erin Dennis**

**And Hinata Hyuuga**

**Written by:**

**Slpytlak**

**&**

**Erinbubble92**

**Producer Designer**

**DarkMagicianmon**

**Background Color Stylist**

**Alyssalioness94**

**Character Design**

**dannyfangirl**

**Cartoons Design By**

**LgacyZX**

**Music Score By**

**Hikari Ino**

**Produced By**

**Erinbubble92**

**Directed By **

**Slpytlak**

It's a nice day at the city of Toon Town. Here is a large house, home of the serpent dragon, Xavier. But that's when he's in a huge rush for business trip, "The taxi is going to be here any minute and I'm not even packed," Xavier searched his dresser, "Has anyone seen my tie?"

Sitting on his bed is an orange fox, with white fur on its chest and tips on his two tails; he's Miles Prower, but they call him Tails, "You're wearing it, Xavier," he kept writing something on the book.

"Oh, thanks, Tails," said Xavier, picking up his clothes. Eating the sandwich is a boy with blonde hair, wearing orange clothing and a headband around his forehead; he's Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto picked up the mittens, Xavier left behind.

"Don't forget your mittens, Xavier," said Naruto, "its cold in Europe, believe it!"

"Thanks, Naruto," said Xavier.

"And don't forget you tour book," said Tails, "I'm marking all the great cities you'll want to visit."

"Great, Tails," Xavier packed his clothes in his suitcase, "Now, let's see, shirts, pants, overcoat, socks…am I forgetting anything?"

"Me!" a ten-year-old boy with brown hair, green eyes, white and black shirt, green pants and wearing a weird watch, Ben Tennyson, pushes Naruto aside and got in Xavier's suitcase.

"Ben, we've been over this a million times," said Xavier.

"Please, Xavier, I need a little culture in my life. The Eiffel Tower, the 15 gabble, the luve in Rome," said Ben, begging to come.

"The luve is in Paris," Tails corrected.

"You see, I don't even know where the luve is!" Ben exclaimed; he cling on Xavier's leg, "Please, Xavier, take me with you!"

"Ben, for the last time, this is strictly a business trip it's just not practical," said Xavier, "Besides, I've hired someone very good to take care of you, while I'm gone." Suddenly, they heard a crash, coming from outside. Xavier and Ben look out through the window as Tails and Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Does it have to be that stupid moose, Xavier?" Tails asked.

"Now, come one, boys, he's a very nice moose," said Xavier, "Even though he's stupid, like Goofy." The front door opened and a light, blue moose with mismatched antlers, named Lumpy came in.

"Hey! I'm here! Hello? Anybody home?" Lumpy shouted.

"Up here!" They shouted from Xavier's room. Down stairs, Lumpy began to find Xavier and the boys, "Xavier?" he searched the closet, "Boys?"

"We're up here!" they shouted, again

"Hello?" Lumpy continued searching. Ben glared at Xavier, telling him that this is a very bad idea to hire a dumb moose.

"We'll be right down!" Xavier shouted, until he heard a horn from the taxi cab, "Well, my taxi's here," the boys looked sad that their good friend is leaving, "I'm sure gonna miss you, boys."

"Hello?" Lumpy shouted, as the boys groaned. Outside, the driver honked its horn as Xavier ran outside, carrying his suitcase, "Just a minute!"

"Xavier, your jacket!" Lumpy held Xavier's jacket.

Xavier put his jacket on, "Thanks."

"And your tickets!" Tails ran outside, holding the tickets.

"Thanks, Tails," Xavier ran to the taxi, "Thanks, Ben." What he didn't know is that Ben hopped in the car and it drove off. Suddenly, the taxi drove back and Xavier pointed at the house, telling Ben to get off. Ben got off the car and walked back, very glum.

"Don't worry about a thing, Xavier," said Lumpy, ruffling Ben's hair, "The boys and I will be fine," they watched the taxi driving away.

"Bye, Xavier!" Tails and Naruto shouted.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll get to see the world, soon enough," said Lumpy. Ben really wants to travel around the world, but the question is, when?

**Poor Ben, but he won't get very glum forever. The next chapter is where you'll meet two villains.**


	2. A Little Wager

**Okay, here's where you'll meet the villains and the girls.**

At the fast food place, Ben is playing the arcade game called Around the World in 30 Days, along with Dani Fenton. Tails and Naruto along with Hinata and Erin are watching them, rooting for the players. Ben is having a hard time as his balloon is floating in Egypt.

"Lookout for the…" said Tails, suddenly the balloon crashed to the Sphinx, "…Sphinx."

"Aw man!" Ben groaned.

"Sense when did Ben like playing Around the World in 30 Days?" Naruto asked.

"Sense he feels it's as close to a world trip as he'll ever get," Tails replied, as they watched Ben and Dani playing. In the dark corner are two adults. One is young woman, who is a sorceress and a black dragon; they are Wuya and Dialgos the Dark Dragon.

"We have people waiting around the world for five million dollars and diamonds and we can't get anyone to deliver them!" Wuya snapped.

"What about Flippy?" Dialgos asked.

"We've used him too often," Wuya replied, "Flippy knows his fate," as she inhaled her cigarette, she coughed to her purse. Inside her purse is a red alien, named Leroy, who coughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Leroy," Wuya petted him, "we need someone new, someone Flippy will never suspect. Don't forget, Dialgos, last year, Flippy rob us with three million dollars worth of priceless, precious, gorgeous, spectacular, to die for, gems!" Wuya began to cry, as Leroy handed her a tissue, "Thank you, Leroy," Wuya continued to cry, while blowing her nose.

"Wuya please, not here," said Dialgos, hoping that no one is watching them. Wuya heard the kids, cheering for Ben and Dani, "Noisy brats!"

"To the left, Ben, to the left!" said Naruto, watching the game.

"Leave me alone!" Ben snapped, focusing on the game.

"Watch out!" said Naruto, "Dani is winning!"

"I heard that, Naruto!" Ben said.

"You need to take the shortcut across Fiji, Ben," said Tails.

"Oh, not that, it's too dangerous, believe it," said Naruto.

"It's my only chance!" Ben had no choice, and controls his balloon. His balloon passed through the erupting volcanoes. The others watched Dani and Ben, playing. Ben balloon is almost to the 2,000 points, until the alligator caught it.

"No!" Ben couldn't believe this is happening, the girls cheered that Dani won.

"We won, we won!" the girls cheered.

"You're lucky this is only a game!" Ben snapped, "You never beat me if this were for real!"

"Oh, is that so?" Dani glared at Ben.

"Yeah, that's so! If I had the money, I race you around the world, right now!" Ben replied. Wuya heard everything and smirked at Dialgos, "Are you thinking that I'm thinking?"

"Wuya, don't be ridiculous, it's too dangerous. They're only children," said Dialgos.

"Exactly. Who would suspect them?" Wuya asked.

"No, Wuya, it's out of the question," said Dialgos. Wuya got angry and pounded her fist on the table, "Listen to me, Dialgos! If you think I'm going to let you bat up this deal, like you did the last one…"

"Must you keep reminding me?!" Dialgos snapped, "I under estimated to Flippy, it won't happen, again!"

"You bet it won't! We're now doing things in MY way, this time!" Wuya walked out of the table. Meanwhile, Ben and Dani are still arguing.

"Oh well, unless you inherit the fortune, Ben, I guess we'll never know!" said Dani.

"Excuse us," the kids looked at Wuya and Dialgos, "We couldn't help but overhearing your conversation."

"We were just wondering which one of you really would win the race around the world," said Wuya.

Dani pushed Ben aside, "I would!"

"Not a chance!" Ben added.

"I know she cold win," said Dialgos.

"Would you like to make a little wager?" Wuya asked.

Dialgos thought for a moment, "Why not. I bet a million dollars on this cutie," Dialgos smirked at Dani.

"And I bet on this handsome gentleman," said Wuya, pinching Ben's cheeks.

"A million dollars?" Ben thought real quickly, "You're joking, right?"

"Of course not, we're quite wealthy and very bored. Allow us to introduce ourselves; my name is Dialgos and this is Wuya," said Dialgos, Leroy growled at Dialgos, "And Leroy."

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, believe it! This is Ben, Tails, Hinata, Dani and Erin," said Naruto.

"How adorable, well what do you say? Will you consider a little wager?" Wuya asked, "I bet like this would add a little excitement to our lives!"

"Well, I'm game," said Ben.

"Me too," Dani added.

"What?!" the others are shocked.

"Then it's all set," said Wuya, "We'll supply all the necessary provisions for you to race around the world and the first one back gets one hundred thousand dollars."

"A hundred thousand dollars! This is fantastic!" Ben grinned that he's really going to go around the world.

**How will Ben and the others get to the starting line? Find out**


	3. Begin The Race

**Wow, everyone really likes this story. Now, here's where the race begins.**

That night, back at the house, Ben is planning to call Xavier and copy the words he'll listen. After that, he'll record the words, Xavier said, telling Lumpy to drop them off in order for them to race around the world.

"Come on, Tails. Help me out," Ben begged.

"Absolutely not!" Tails snapped, "I refuse to be a part of this deception," Tails walked back to his bed.

Ben sighed, "Okay, Naruto, it's you and me. We just need Xavier to say, 'hello, Lumpy, I want Ben, Tails and Naruto to meet me in Europe. Bye-bye.' Is the tape recorder ready?"

"I think so," Naruto replied, all tangled by the tape.

"I can't believe that you would deceive Lumpy for a package of tootie-frootie, Naruto," said Tails, crossing his arms.

"Two packages," Naruto corrected.

"What could be better? An all expanse paid trip around the world and a chance of winning a hundred thousand dollars," said Ben, dialing Xavier's phone number, "Besides, we'll be back before Xavier gets home."

"Do you realize that it's 3:00 in the morning where Xavier is?" Tails asked.

"Exactly, he'll be perfect in my hands," said Ben. That early morning, Xavier is still sleeping at Paris, until he heard the phone ringing. He groaned and picked it up.

"Hello, Xavier?" Ben asked, holding the note book.

"Hello, Ben…Ben what is it?" Xavier asked through the phone.

Ben crossed a few words out, "Uh, I just miss the sound of your voice. So guess who's in the house this time, Xavier."

"I don't know, Ben," Xavier groaned.

"Well, there's me, and Tails, and Naruto and?" Ben asked.

"Lumpy?" Xavier asked.

"Very good, Xavier," said Ben. Later on, Ben crossed all the words, except the last one, "Well, that's all I need…I mean, it's been good talking to you, Xavier. Bye-bye!"

"Ben?" Xavier asked.

"Bye-bye!" said Ben.

"Bye-bye," said Xavier and hung up the phone.

"Now, what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"We edit that tape together, play it for Lumpy and we're on our way around the world!" Ben grinned.

That morning, Lumpy opened the cupboard, getting out the bread for the boys, "Now, let's see, Ben gets the raisin bread, Tails gets the English muffin and Naruto gets the banana bread…" Lumpy continued going through the food, Naruto likes as the boys are at the table, eating their breakfast.

"I wonder when Xavier will call us," said Ben, glaring at Naruto.

"Oh yeah," Naruto got up and ran upstairs, to their room, while Lumpy continued making breakfast. Suddenly, the phone rang and Ben rushed out of the table, making a mess, "I'll get it!" Ben quickly picked it up, "Hello? Hi Xavier! What a coincidence! We were just talking about you! Sure, hold on. Lumpy, it's Xavier; he wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" Lumpy asked through the phone. At the room, Naruto is having a hard time, until he pressed play, but the record went fast, messing up the tape. Lumpy had his eyes widen, very confused of what's going on. Ben is very shocked of what Naruto has done. Lumpy picked on his ear, adjusting his hearing aid.

"It's not your hearing aid, Lumpy," said Tails, drying himself. Ben grabbed the phone and chuckled, "It's a bad connection," he glared upstairs. At the room, Naruto continued to fix the record player, until he pressed play. At the kitchen, they heard Xavier's voice, playing in slow motion. Ben and Tails groaned in frustration as Lumpy listened.

"Xavier, are you drunk?" Lumpy asked. Back at the room, Naruto pressed play as the record played in a normal way, while Naruto passed out. Ben sighed in relief as he began to eat his cereal.

"Could you repeat that, Xavier?" Lumpy asked. Ben groaned some more.

Later that day, the taxi dropped the boys at Wuya's home. "Wuya and Dialgos wanted us here at 2! I hope we're not too late," Ben walked away.

"Tails, I feel kind of funny about tricking Lumpy," said Naruto.

"It's call guilt, Naruto," Tails corrected.

"Come on, you guys!" Ben yelled. Tails and Naruto walked towards the gate, as it opened, revealing Wuya's home and two hot air balloons, the blue one is for them and the pink, with ribbons are for the girls.

"So, Ben, you finally showed up," said Dani.

"Well, somebody has to win the race," said Ben. Tails ran towards Dialgos and cling on his neck, "Dialgos, I beg you to call this off," Ben grabbed Tails.

"Don't listen to him, Dialgos, we're trilled to be going," Ben threw his suitcase into the basket and jumped in, but Tails grabbed Ben, pulling him away. Tails doesn't want to go and get in trouble.

"Oh, Tails don't worry so much," said Wuya, "Now, here are the rules. Each of you will be taking a different route"

"And to make sure you travel completely around the world, both teams must deposit one doll at twelve different locations," Dialgos handed a chest full of dolls to Erin and Tails, "You'll be giving to opposing doll to verify you were there. The first one back wins a hundred thousand dollars."

"A hundred…" said Ben.

"…Thousand dollars," Dani finished. Erin walked towards Tails, holding a map, "Tails, which route we should take to Bermuda?"

"Well, if you assist on going, don't take the easterly route," Tails replied, as Dani glared at him, "I've heard on the news there's a hurricane coming from that direction."

"Thank you for your advice, Tails," Dani dragged Erin away, "What a liar! He's getting as bad as Ben!"

"But what if he's telling the truth, Dani?" Erin asked.

"Oh Erin, don't be so naïve. He's just saying that our route is shorter and he doesn't want us to win," Dani replied.

"On your mark…" Dialgos held the red flag as Leroy is getting ready to untie the ropes.

"Please reconsider," Tails begged.

"Go!" Dialgos waved the flag and Leroy unties the ropes. Their hot air balloons began to float a little. Tails groaned in defeat and grabbed the basket, holding on.

"Better get in, Tails!" Naruto shouted.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Tails glared at Naruto.

"Do you know how to work this thing, Tails?" Ben asked, as their balloon knocked the tree branch down.

"No a clue, Ben," Tails replied. Dialgos, Wuya and Leroy ran and took cover. Tails screamed for his dear life as he held on tightly on the basket.

"Watch out!" Hinata shouted, "Higher, Erin, higher!" Erin did her best of controlling their air balloon.

"Hang on, Tails," Ben shouted.

"Oh no," Tails saw the fountain; he went through the fountain all wet. Tails went to the other side of the basket, until the air balloons bumped to each other, crushing Tails.

"Watch where you're going!" Dani snapped.

"We have the right of way," Ben glared at her as their balloons flew away. Tails groaned, until Ben grabbed him, "In you go, Tails."

"Grass stains," Dialgos glared at Wuya, "Do you think this is a good idea, Wuya?"

"They'll get the hang of it. Flippy will never suspect them in a million years!" Wuya laughed, as the balloons went to a different location.

"Dani, maybe Tails was right about the hurricane," said Hinata.

"For the last time, Hinata, there is no hurricane," said Dani, but she is so wrong. At Wuya's home, Wuya is on the phone as Dialgos sat on the chair.

"Yes, they've already left; you'll get your diamonds. You just make sure you fill my dolls with cash," said Wuya. Leroy walked toward Dialgos, holding a sock, but Dialgos ignored him.

"Play with him, Dialgos," said Wuya, "It's not going to kill you." Dialgos growled and playing tug-of-war with Leroy. Wuya continued talking on the phone, "The girls' stop is Bermuda; the boys are going to Mexico City."

"Is someone else on the line?" someone asked through the phone.

"Don't be ridiculous! There's no one here, but Dialgos and Jet…and Leroy. Keep in touch," Wuya hung up the phone, "Oh; what a brilliant idea this was mine!"

"It's not over yet, Wuya," said Dialgos.

"What could go wrong?" Wuya asked, "Where's my coffee?" At the kitchen, a green hawk, name Jet, is on the phone, talking to someone, "Is Flippy there?"

"What did you find out?" the figure asked from the office.

"The girls' stop is in Bermuda and the boys…" Jet replied. Back at the room, Leroy kept pulling the sock, until the sock ripped, sending Leroy flying.

Dialgos laughed, "You lose again, trog," he kept laughing, until he gasped, "This is one of my Pierre cadent socks!"

"Oh Dialgos," Wuya glared at the door, "Jet, where's my coffee!"

"Coming Miss Wuya!" Jet shouted, "I've got to go; I'll call you when I get more information."

At the office, the figure hung up the phone and looked at two green twin raccoons, except one raccoon is wearing a fedora; the one wearing the fedora is Shifty and his twin brother Lifty.

"Well, Shifty, it looks like you'll be heading to Bermuda and you, Lifty Mexico City," the figure ordered as the raccoons chuckled and left to do their mission. The chair turned around, revealing a pale, green bear, wearing his battle dress uniform, with dog tags and a green hat; he is Flippy, the one Wuya talked about. Flippy watched the twin raccoons, leaving from his office to follow the kids and capture them.

**Well, the race has finally begun. Next there will be a song that's one of my favorites.**


	4. I, Yi, Yi, Yi

**Now, let's see how the kids are doing.**

In Bermuda, the girls' hot air balloon crashed into the trees, due to the hurricane that Tails is talking about. The girls groaned and coughed. "Well, that was quite a breeze," said Dani.

Erin crawled out of the basket, with her clothes ruined and her hair all puffed up, "A breeze?! It was a hurricane, just like Tails said!"

"Yeah, Dani! Why don't you just admit you were wrong," said Hinata.

"Because, I don't think…" said Dani.

"Dani!" Erin and Hinata snapped.

"Okay, okay! I was w-wr-wr-…Erin, where's our first drop off?" Dani asked. Erin and Hinata sighed in defeat.

"We meet the otter, wearing pirate clothing, named Russell on a flying surprise," said Erin.

Meanwhile, the boys arrived in their first stop, Mexico City to drop off the doll. "Wow, isn't this beautiful?" Naruto asked with awe

"We're in Mexico, Naruto," said Tails.

"Oh, well that's what I mean," Naruto chuckled. Their balloon kept floating toward the ground, as Ben is driving it.

"Ben, land the balloon by the fountain," said Tails, until the air balloon landed between the trees, "Like I said, in the tree," they got off the basket and Tails looked at the info, "You're first drop off is the Buena Nacho," (**I know that place is in Middleton from Kim Possible, remember So The Drama?)**

"You mean OUR first drop off," Ben corrected.

"I'm only along to see if you don't get into trouble," said Tails.

"Hey, there it is! Buena Nacho!" Naruto ran towards the food place, "I'll have two cheese enchiladas, with extra sauce, and Tostada grandee, oh the Cascadian the side of guacamole, two chili…"

Tails placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "They're closed, Naruto."

"Oh boys!" Ben shouted.

"The instructions say, 'to drop the doll under the little sombrero,'" Tails explained. Ben placed the doll under the sombrero and it slid away with the doll inside. The boys looked at each other, until the sombrero came back, revealing a different doll of Dani.

"Wow, what do you know," said Ben, picking up the doll, "One down and eleven to go."

Naruto went in front of the window, "And one casca…" the sombrero closed, "…dian."

"Forget it, Naruto," Tails pulled Naruto away.

"And you thought we were going to get into too much trouble," Ben chuckled. Suddenly, they heard gunshots, coming from the men, riding their horses. The boys ran for their lives and ran towards a man, name Vlad Masters.

Vlad laughed, "There's nothing to be afraid of, boys. The fun has just begun! It is our annual fiesta!" They smiled as Shadow passed out the sombreros to everyone, including the boys, but Tails got a big one that didn't fit. They saw the beautiful girls waving at them.

Boys: _**I, Yi, Yi, Yi**_

_**I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi,**_

_**I yi, yi, yi, yi, I like you very much  
**_

_**I yi, yi, yi, yi, I think you're grand  
**_

_**Why, why, why is it that**_

_**When I feel your touch**_

Tails gasped when he saw a fat girl. She jumped in his arms, but he's not strong enough. She began to dance with Tails as he kept screaming._****_

My heart starts to beat to beat the band  


_**I yi, yi, yi, I like you to hold me tight  
**_

_**You are too, too, too, too divine  
**_

_**If you want to be  
**_

_**In someone's arms tonight**_

Lifty is in disguise to blend in with the people in Mexico, so that he can get the doll, Ben has in his sombrero._**  
**_

_**Just be sure the arms you're in are mine**_

Ben: _**I like your lips**_

_**And I like your eyes**_

_**Do you like my hips?**_

_**To hypnotize you**_

Boys: _**See, see, see, see, see the moon above  
**_

_**Way, way, way, way, way up in the blue**_

Manny began to hit the piñata, blindfold. He hit it and the piñata swing towards Tails, hitting him. Tails glared at someone who did it._**  
**_

_**Si, si seniorita I think I fall in love  
**_

_**And when I fall I think I fall for you**_

Manny hit the piñata, again and it hit Tails, causing him to loose balance. Tails fell into the water fountain._**  
**_

_**I yi, yi, yi  
**_

_**Si, si, si, si  
**_

_**I yi, yi, yi  
**_

_**Can see, see, see  
**_

_**Can see, see, see that you're for me**_

Tails: _**Okay boys, hit it**_

Ben: _**Ah Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!**_

Lifty hid behind the tree, keeping an eye on Ben as he followed the crowd. Suddenly, Lifty saw the doll on someone else's sombrero.

Boys: _**You've gotta get going  
**_

_**Where you're going  
**_

_**What 'cha gonna do  
**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**We're on our way to somewhere  
**_

_**The three of us and you  
**_

_**A Hunh!**_

Lifty gasped and about to get the doll, but Crash, who is wearing the sombrero swung it, sending the doll flying, making Lifty miss.

_**Who will be there?  
**_

_**What'll we see there?  
**_

_**What a really big surprise  
**_

_**There may be senioritas  
**_

_**With dark and flashing eyes**_

Lifty crawled on the ground, finding the doll, until he found it on the ground. He was about to get it, but it was kicked by Sokka. The doll landed on the bow, which belongs to Katara. Lifty struggled through the crowd, who continued dancing.

Ben: _**We're on our way**_

Boys: _**We're on our way**_

Ben: _**Pack up your pack**_

Boys: _**Pack up your pack**_

Ben: _**And if we stay**_

Boys:_** And if we stay**_

Ben: _**We won't be back**_

Boys: _**We won't be back**_

Ben: _**How can we go?**_

Boys: _**How can we go?**_

_**We haven't gotta, gotta dime  
**_

_**But we're going  
**_

_**And we're gonna have a happy time  
**_

_**Ha, Ha, Ha  
**_

_**Cuanta le gusta  
**_

_**Le Gusta (6X) **_

Lifty tried to get the doll, until he grabbed it, but he realized that he grabbed Katara's behind. Katara gasped and glared at Lifty. She gave him a one nasty punch, causing him to let go of the doll. Robin and Beastboy helped the raccoon up as the boys hopped in the basket. _**  
**_

_**Cuanta le gusta  
**_

_**Le gusta (5X)  
**_

_**(Repeat)**_

Vlad picked up the doll and threw it at Ben's sombrero Ben and the boys had a great time, but it is now time for them to move on to the next drop off.

Back at Wuya's place, Wuya and Leroy are working out, while Dialgos tanning his scales is until the phone ranged. Wuya picked it up, "Hello?"

In Mexico, Vlad is the one, who called her, "Wuya, everything's fine. They made it right on schedule."

**Well, I wonder what the girls will do in Bermuda. Stay tuned.**


	5. Journey Under The Sea

**Let's see how the girls are doing back in Bermuda and how will they drop off their first doll.**

Back in Bermuda, the girls are inside the ship, putting on the swimsuits and getting ready to scuba dive. "Dani, I really should think that we should just wait, until he gets back," said Hinata, very concerned.

"But who knows when that'll be and besides, we're wasting valuable time," said Dani, wearing a black and white one-piece swimsuit. Hinata is wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit. Erin is wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit with a bubble in the middle and her hair is braided.

"But we've never been scuba diving and who knows what's down there," said Hinata as she picked up the air tank.

"Relax, Hinata. The only thing down there is a boy doll," said Dani, holding an Erin doll "Just remember, the team that wins gets one hundred thousand dollars!" they all fell, backwards into the water. Underwater, they swam as Hinata looked at the beautiful coral reefs; she swam back with the others to catch up.

Dani stopped swimming and showed the girls the sunken ship, where the doll is. They continued swimming towards the ship, but what they didn't know is that a Gyarados is swimming around the ship. The girls looked inside of the ship, but all of a sudden the bright light came out of nowhere. They turned around and Dani screamed through the mask, dropping the doll.

The light came from the flashlight. The flashlight is held by a pastel, green sea otter wearing the pirate clothing: a Jolly Roger's hat, a striped red/white shirt, a hook, an eye patch, and two wooden peg legs; he's Russell. Russell picked up the doll and swam to the ship, but he turned around and waved his arm, telling the girls to go with him.

Back at the surface, Shifty grabbed the note that's from Russell and rolled his eyes; he doesn't care because he knows that the girls are underwater. Shifty looked around, until he found an extra air tank and flippers. Back underwater, the girls followed Russell, until he signaled them to stay here. Russell swam towards the office and closed the door. The girls looked at each other, waiting for Russell to come back.

In the office, Russell opened the vault, filled with treasure and placed the Erin doll and got out the Naruto doll. The girls looked around, until they saw Russell, holding a new doll; he handed the doll to Dani. On top of the ship, Shifty kept his close eye on the girls as they swam out of the ship. Suddenly, he saw Gyarados, swimming towards him, but he swam quickly, taking cover. Dani continued swimming, until she saw Gyarados. Dani continued swimming as fast as she can as Gyarados chased her. Erin and Hinata gasped when they saw Dani being chased.

Dani swam towards the surface until Gyarados caught her, but it got her air tank. Gyarados struggled as Dani tries to get out, while Erin and Hinata swam to save her. Hinata grabbed Dani and pulled her out of the straps of the air tank, while Shifty swam and grabbed the doll. Suddenly, the cord broke when Dani is free, sending Gyarados away. Shifty looked at the doll until he gasped and got hit by Gyarados, dropping the doll. Hinata picked up the doll and helped Erin, helping Dani as they swam towards the surface.

At the surface, the girls groaned in exhaustion, placing Dani on the docks. Hinata and Erin removed their scuba gear. "We thought you were a goner," said Hinata.

"Me too," said Dani.

"We would've been lost without you."

"I know."

"Thank goodness you're all right," Hinata picked up the Naruto doll; she smiled and kissed it.

"What?!" Dani glared at Hinata, couldn't believe of what Hinata is doing.

Hinata chuckled, "Just kidding, Dani."

"Come on, girls; we've got the whole world to see," said Erin.

**Well, we'll find out where the kids be going and how will they drop off the dolls.**


	6. We're Off To See The World

**Here's another song about them travel through places to deliver the dolls.**

The boys had arrived in South Africa, getting ready to deliver another doll. In the temple, they walked up the stairs, while Lifty watches them through the pillar. Ben took the Dani doll and placed the Ben doll on the stand, until it slid down. Lifty watched in shocked.

_**Guiding through the airwaves**_

_**Making the right stops**_

_**Through a storybook of places**_

_**Making all our drops**_

The girls looked down as they arrived at the white cliffs of Dover, there the lighthouse is. The light blinded them as they began to land, while Shifty followed them. At the lighthouse, Erin placed another Ben doll, keeping her eyes away from the light. Shifty climbed on the ladder and made it to the top, but he's now blinded by the light.

_**See the cliffs of Dover**_

_**And over to the right**_

_**Are the snowy white-capped Alps**_

_**Majestic standing bright**_

At Machu Picchu, there is a celebration as the boys looked around wearing freaky masks. Ben and the others moved, as Lifty was about to grab them, but missed. Lifty continued to follow them, but he got bumped by the weird looking dragon as the security moved it away from Lifty. The boys had just taken off to the next drop-off. Tails used his telescope to look around.

_**Hey don't you know that**_

_**We're off to see the world**_

_**We're off to find our dreams**_

_**Why do our hearts beating so fast?**_

_**Why is there suddenly a brand new?**_

_**Hope inside us that will surly last**_

At Angel Falls, a Chimchar is trying to give the banana to Naruto, but he's out of reach. In Istanbul, they looked at the beautiful view.

_**Hey don't you know that  
**_

_**We're off to see the world  
**_

_**We're off to find things new  
**_

_**So we will follow every clue  
**_

_**Just that there's suddenly a chance  
**_

_**To find if all we dreamed  
**_

_**In dreams was true**_

At the Netherlands, the doll in located at the windmill. Erin tried to grab the doll, but she grabbed the windmill. She screamed as she held tight. Shifty opened the doors, but he didn't get Erin; he looked and got hit by another mill. Shifty is really knocked out. At Switzerland, where is very cold. The doll is on the ski seats, until Dani took it as Erin placed another doll on the seat. At Africa, Naruto is about to take the food, until Tails grabbed him that it is time to go.

_**Just flew over Switzerland  
**_

_**Destination set  
**_

_**Heading now for Africa  
**_

_**A quest we won't forget**_

The boys are now at Rio de Janeiro as Naruto is about to take a bite out of the apple, but a Staraptor grabbed the apple. Back with the girls, they arrived at London for another delivery. At Rome, where they visit the Colosseum, Erin sets up the camera and sat next to the girls taking the pictures.

_**Faced a threat in Rio  
**_

_**We could be in for more  
**_

_**And now we are descending  
**_

_**I can see Italy's shore**_

The girls took the pictures from the Arc de Triomphe in Paris, the Leaning Tower of Pisa and Germany. During the night, they are sleeping in the basket to rest after all the delivery.

_**Hey don't you know that  
**_

_**We're off to see the world  
**_

_**We're off to find our dreams  
**_

_**Why are our hearts beating so fast?  
**_

_**Why is there suddenly a brand new?  
**_

_**Hope inside us that will surely last**_

At Venice, the boys are on the boat as Tails hold the doll. He placed the doll inside of the pole. At the bridge, Lifty glared at them, hoping to catch them. The boys got back on the balloon, going to the next location.

_**Hey don't you know that  
**_

_**We're off to see the world  
**_

_**We're off to find things new  
**_

_**So we will follow every clue  
**_

_**Just that there's suddenly a chance  
**_

_**To find if all we dreamed  
**_

_**In dreams was true**_

**Wow, they sure are delivering more dolls. There will be another song which is the best song.**


	7. Girls & Boys Of Rock & Roll

**Here comes one of my favorite songs in this chapter.**

Back at Wuya's place, she, Leroy and Dialgos are relaxing on the floats in the middle of the pool. Jet walks on the side of the pool, holding a telephone, "Miss Wuya, there's a phone for you from Africa."

"Wonderful!" Wuya smiled and walked out of the pool, as she splashed Leroy by accident. Leroy gasped, wiping the water off of him, as Dialgos laughed. "I'm sorry, Leroy," Wuya picked up the phone, "Hello?" Wuya smiled as she listened to the people that the kids listened. At the pool, Dialgos smirked evilly and splashed a little water on Leroy. Leroy gasped and wiped it off.

Dialgos laughed, "Did the spoil brat get wet?" he kept laughing as Leroy glared at him, but Leroy smirked and used his claw on Dialgos' float. Suddenly, Dialgos screamed as he held on tight on his float around the pool. Dialgos is going toward Leroy, but he ducked and saw the dragon crash. Leroy smiled, until he saw the water on him. He groaned, looking at Wuya.

"Just make sure they keep delivering the doll," Wuya heard Leroy crying; she gasped, "Leroy, you're all wet! My poor baby," she glared at Dialgos, "Oh Dialgos, you're so reckless!" Dialgos kept holing his float until he fell in.

At Athens, the boys looked around as Ben smiled in excitement, "Isn't this fantastic? I've never seen this place so awesome!"

"How can this place be awesome in Athens, Ben?" Tails glared at him.

"Because I like going around the world," Ben replied. Naruto gasped when he saw a food stand; he snuck toward it, "I'll have one cuscus and hurry please."

Ben looked around as he took the apple, suddenly; he noticed that it's caught so he pulled as hard as he can. "I saw it first!" someone shouted.

"Dani?" Ben asked.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Dani asked.

"That's what I need to know," said Ben pulling the apple.

"Have you guys had any…trouble on the way?" Tails asked.

"Well, there was this guy…" Erin said, but Dani held her mouth, "We were just doing alright, Tails. And you?"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned I get the feeling…" said Tails, but Ben held his mouth, "It's better than all of you and we kept delivering the dolls," Hinata pulled Dani, as she glared at her. Ben continued, "We are the hottest band in rock and roll, but you can't do any better, can you?"

"No," Erin replied.

"Sure we do!" Dain exclaimed as Hinata hushed her.

Ben chuckled, "No, you don't."

Dani got angry walking towards him as Hinata tried her best to pull her back, "Alright, Mr. Popularity! How much you wanna bet that we can out rock & roll you?!" Ben smirked.

"We gotta get these two apart," Tails groaned, until Ben grabbed him. Naruto is about to take the food, until Ben grabbed him, "Come on, Naruto!"

"But my cuscus!" Naruto shouted. The kids ran through the city to out rock & roll each other. Meanwhile, Xavier is at the gift shop, betting something for the boys, "There for my three friends. I wanna get them something special sense they're stuck at home," suddenly, the boys ran passed the shop, knocking it down, "Hey, that looks like my friends!"

The girls ran on the other side of the city, but they didn't know is that three men are walking. They ran towards them, passing through the men. The boys continued running as Lifty and Shifty watched them. All of the kids stopped at the ruins of Athens.

Ben and Dani: _**Sun goes down, I'm just getting up  
**_

_**I'm heading for the city lights  
**_

_**Radio blasting on the way to the club  
**_

_**Gonna rock this town tonight**_

Girls: _**You're living in a man's world  
**_

_**They tell us  
**_

_**But we ain't gonna buy it  
**_

_**The things they're trying to sell us now  
**_

_**'Cause we're the girls of Rock N' Roll**_

Dani: _**Oooooh-woo!**_

Ben glared angrily at her._**  
**_

Girls:_** Yeah we're the girls of Rock N' Roll  
**_

Dani: _**Rock N' Roll-oll-oll-oll yeah!**_

Ben: _**Oh yeah!**_

Boys: _**The curtain's up and I'm ready to go  
**_

_**My guitar is in my hand  
**_

_**There's nothing more that I'd rather do  
**_

_**Than play in a rock n' roll band  
**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**What we have is what we will be given  
**_

_**Headed for the top  
**_

Ben: _**Don't 'cha know! **_

Boys: _**We'll never stop  
**_

_**Believing now...**_

'_**Cause we're the boys of Rock & Roll**_

Ben: _**You better believe it**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

Boys: _**Yeah, we're the boys of Rock & Roll**_

Ben: _**Rock & Roll-oll**_

The girls glared at them and walked up the stairs.

Girls: _**We are the girls  
**_

_**We are the girls  
**_

_**We are the girls of rock n' roll...**_

The boys walked up the stairs, towards the girls.

Boys: _**We are the boys  
**_

_**We are the boys  
**_

_**We are the boys of rock n' roll...**_

The Boys took the girls' hands and they began dancing. While they dance, Lifty and Shifty watched them and snuck up the stairs. Ben took Dani's hand and swung her, but she didn't know that she hit Shifty. Shifty tumbled down, along with Lifty. Xavier walked up the stairs, until he's knocked by the raccoon twin brothers.

Boys: _**'Cause we're the boys of Rock & Roll**_

Dani: _**Oh yeah!**_

Girls: _**Yeah we're the girls of Rock & Roll**_

Dani:_** Better believing that we are**_

Boys: _**We're the boys of Rock & Roll**_

Ben: _**Rock & Roll!**_

Girls: _**Yeah we're the girls of rock and roll**_

Dani: _**Rock & Rock & Roll!**_

Boys: _**We're the boys of Rock & Roll**_

Ben: _**Rock & Roll!!!!**_

As they went to their separate ways to continue the adventure, Xavier wondered if the boys are there, "I could've sworn…no it couldn't be the boys wouldn't, would they?" Xavier wants to call Lumpy to see if the boys are still home.

**Whoo-hoo! This is the best song I have ever heard. The next chapter is where the girls are going to Egypt, but they'll be captured.**


	8. Captured In Egypt

**Well, the girls won't continue their adventure because they'll get captured.**

Back at the Xavier's house, Lumpy kept humming his song, making the cake. He heard the phone rang; Lumpy walked toward the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

At Athens, Xavier is in the phone booth, who called Lumpy, "Lumpy?"

"Oh, why hello, Xavier!" Lumpy smiled.

"How is everything?"

"Everything is alright."

"How are Ben, Tails and Naruto?"

"They're doing alright.

"Are they available?"

"Available for what?"

"To talk."

"They're busy right now."

"Look, I just want to make sure if everything's alright."

"Everything's fine, Xavier."

"Well, you could talk to the boys."

"Well, are they available?"

Lumpy got frustrated, "Available for what?"

"Oh, never mind. Listen I got to get going."

"Okay then, and Xavier, gets some rest," Lumpy continued to bake his cake, "Boy, that serpent dragon is so contagious."

Back at Flippy's office, Flippy had enough from the failure from Lifty and Shifty, "You morons! You have failed me to capture the kids with the dolls! I should have hired the better ones! I have no choice but to call everyone else!"

At Egypt, the girls had arrived to prepare the next drop off. Hinata and Erin looked around as Dani relaxed. The two gasped when they passed the Sphinx. Hinata checked on the list, "Just a few more drop off and we're finished." What they didn't know is that someone is watching them. On the ground there are a few people and animals: Jak, Ratchet, Crash, Sora and Vexx.

"There they are," Jak said looking through the binoculars, "Just as Flippy described them. Come on, let's go." At the balloon, Dani got up looking forward for the money, "Well, this next drop off in Egypt should be a snap." Suddenly the crane caught the basket. The girls looked down and saw the group, riding on the camels, going after them. The girls pulled the crane off of the basket, but the group kept going after them.

Suddenly, another crane is flying towards them. Hinata quickly grabbed the suitcase and blocked it, along with Dani. Erin threw the long cloth and it is on Crash, but he didn't know that the crane is caught by the tree; he fell off of the camel. The girls threw down the clothes at them. Ratchet and Vexx are going after them, until the clothing is on the camel. It went out of control and hit the other camel, making Ratchet and Vexx falling off.

Dani blocked more of the crane with her suitcase as Erin kept throwing the clothes. Dani gasped and she grabbed her favorite dress, "This happens to be my favorite dress, Erin." Suddenly, their balloon crashed between the two trees; there is no escape.

"Oh no," the girls gasped when they saw the group running towards them. Later on, Ratchet had Erin, Vexx had Hinata and Sora and Vexx had Dani, who is struggling to let go.

"If you don't put me down immediately, I'm gonna get very, very rough with you!" Dani snapped. They entered the throne room as Jak walked up the stairs in front of the chair, which belongs to a purple dragon name Spyro. Spyro was playing with the toy, as he laughed.

"Sir, we have the girls and the dolls," said Jak.

"Good," said Spyro, until he saw the girls.

"I mean it buster!" Dani yelled, "Let me go!"

Spyro grinned, "Jak, contact Flippy. Tell him he can have the dolls, but I want the girls."

"But Flippy specifically ordered the girls to be returned," said Jak.

"I do not take orders from Flippy. I am doing him a favor and as payment, I keep the girls," said Spyro.

Dani rolled her eyes, "Dream on, dragon boy."

"Prepare for the engagement! In ten years, I will make her one of my wives," said Spyro.

"What?! One of your wives?!" Dani couldn't believe it, but she has been taken.

Hinata chuckled, "Excuse me, sir, but you wouldn't want to marry Dani. She's well, she's very different."

"And she's not very toddy," Erin added.

"And her cooking is ferocious."

"And she's spending money on drunk and sailor."

"And when she doesn't get her weight…"

"That's enough you guys!" Dani yelled.

"The ceremony will take place, properly at dawn," said Spyro. The girls gasped as the guards took them away.

"If you think I can marry the pine-sized twerp, you're next!" Dani yelled.

Spyro laughed, "Pine-sized twerp! I love it, I love it…what is a twerp?"

That night, the girls are in their rooms, all dressed up for the ceremony tomorrow morning. "You don't understand! I don't care how important he is, how powerful he is, how rich he is," Dani chuckled, "By the way, how rich is he?" Suddenly, they heard a gong; they turned around and saw Goku, holding something.

"An engagement present from the dragon, all the way from the South Pole," said Goku, placing the present in front of them, "Have a pleasant night," Goku clapped his hands, telling the other girls to leave. The girls gathered close the present and Dani removed the pink cloth; revealing a penguin-like pokemon, Piplup. Piplup looks at them, very sad.

Hinata gasped, "A Piplup, how cute."

"Whatever happen to diamond and rubies?" Dani asked, not caring about Piplup.

Hinata picked Piplup up, "Its okay, Piplup. I'm not gonna hurt you," Hinata saw the locket around its neck; she opened it a saw a picture of it with Prinplup and Empoleon, "Aw, you miss your mama and papa," Piplup began to cry.

"The poor little thing is homesick," said Erin.

Dani shoved them aside, glaring at them, "I'm not exactly to be trilled to be here myself, Erin! We've got to get our dolls and get out of here!"

**Jeez, Dani doesn't care about the poor Piplup. Well, the next chapter will have another that's one of my favorites.**


	9. Getting Lucky

**Okay, the girls have to escape before dawn. How? You'll find out.**

Later that night, the girls entered parts of the castle to escape before dawn, otherwise they'll get married. Dani and Erin walked, tip-toe as Hinata stood behind them, "You guys go right ahead. I'll be right back." Dani and Erin snuck through the place, looking around, finding the place to escape and find the dolls. Erin walked backwards, until she hit the vase, but Dani caught it in time, not to make a noise.

"Why don't you just in mass, we're making our escape, Erin," said Dani, placing the vase. Later on, the girls opened the doors and found the dolls. Dani was about to get them, but Erin stopped her, noticed that the dolls are guarded by a group of Ekans, Arbok and Seviper!

"Oh no! How do we get our dolls?" Dani asked as the snake-type pokemon slithered towards them.

"We don't," Erin was about to walk away, but Dani stopped her, "Wait, you heard of snake charmers, right? Well, let's charm them." They walked in to charm the pokemon in order to get the dolls.

Erin: _**Honey you're a sweet thing**_

Erin elbowed Dani to sing with her.

Erin and Dani: _**And you look so fine**_

_**All I ever wanted  
**_

_**Is to make you mine**_

_**Give me a clue  
**_

_**Tell me what I need to do  
**_

_**To get lucky with you**_

Arbok scared Dani and she and Erin ran away from it. Suddenly, they bumped into Seviper and it smiled at Erin, wanting to dance with her.

_**Boy, I really love you  
**_

_**With my heart and soul  
**_

_**Honey won't you take me  
**_

_**Where I want to go**_

_**Give me a clue  
**_

_**Tell me what I need to do  
**_

_**To get lucky with you**_

_**Getting lucky mmmm getting lucky  
**_

_**Is really what it's all about**_

Erin is dancing with the pokemon, until Ekans wrapped around her, still in the beat. Ekans spins her, causing Erin to get dizzy._**  
**_

_**Getting lucky mmmm getting lucky  
**_

_**It's something I can't do without**_

_**Honey, I've been waiting**_

_**Waiting patiently  
**_

_**Let me unlock your heart, boy  
**_

_**I think I've got the key**_

_**Give me a clue  
**_

_**Tell me what I need to do  
**_

_**To get lucky with you**_

The girls snuck away from the pokemon, as they kept dancing.

_**Give me a clue  
**_

_**Tell me what I need to do  
**_

_**To get lucky with you**_

Erin gave Dani a boost to reach the dolls. Dani quickly grabbed the dolls, while the pokemon kept dancing.

_**Give me a clue  
**_

_**Tell me what I need to do  
**_

_**To get lucky with you**_

As Erin and Dani backed away, Arbok came behind them and slithered around them; it winked at them and slithered away.

_**Give me a clue  
**_

_**Tell me what I need to do  
**_

_**To get lucky with you**_

Hinata joined them, holding an ice box and need to find a way to escape.

_**Whoa honey, honey**_

_**Give me a clue  
**_

_**Tell me what I need to do  
**_

_**To get lucky with you**_

Erin grabbed two Ekans and used them as a rope. They girls climbed down before they get caught. Later, they're in the balloon, continuing their journey.

"What's in that box, Hinata?" Erin asked.

"Oh, just some sodas and sandwiches," Hinata lied.

"Oh Hinata, how can you think of food in a time like this?" Dani asked. Hinata looked worried that the Piplup is in the ice box.

**Well, the girls had escape, but let's see how the boys are doing.**


	10. Prince Of Plenty

**Let's see how the boys are doing at Fiji.**

That night, at Fiji, the boys are camping, taking a rest due to a long journey. "Okay, let's get a good night sleep, so we can get an early start in the morning," said Ben.

Naruto looked concerned, "I don't think we should have taken this short cut. It's too dangerous."

"Relax, Nar," said Ben, "This isn't the arcade game," Ben is about to get tucked in, but he felt something; Ben grabbed the little lizard and threw it. The lizard glared at him. They all tucked in, until Naruto heard a sound of an owl, "Did you hear something?"

"No," Ben and Tails replied.

"But something's out there," said Naruto.

"He's still afraid of the boogeyman," Ben whispered.

"Don't worry, Naruto. Ben and I are right here. Just try and get some sleep," said Tails.

"Okay," Naruto tucked himself in, still scared. During the night, the boys are sound asleep, with the fire out. Suddenly, Naruto woke up, hearing a sound. He looked around and nothing is there. Naruto went back to sleep, until he was grabbed by the hands, taken away.

That morning, Tails and Ben yawned and took a stretch for a new day. "Well Naruto, did the boogeyman get you?" Ben asked, until he and Tails gasped when they saw Naruto, no where to be found.

"He's gone!" They both said, as Ben spotted something, "Hey, what's that?" he and Tails saw footprints, "Uh oh…"

Later on, they followed the footprints, when they found the village; it's the only place that Naruto is.

"The footprints lead into the village," said Tails. At the village, the kept calling Naruto's name, very quiet in order not to get caught.

"Nar…" Ben shouted, until they saw the spears in front of him and Tails. They are the natives in the village, glaring at the boys.

Ben chuckled, "Hi guys," he whispered to Tails, "Watch the old maestro work," he faced the natives, "A little negotiating and we're out of here," Ben got out his extra shirt, "We give you offer, see pretty clothes?" the natives looked at him in awe, "Nice shoes? Make plenty good music. You take them all this stuff. And we take little ninja boy; you steal from us, last night. How about it?"

Later, Ben and Tails, wearing loin clothes, are all tied up that the plan has failed. Tails glared at Ben, "Brilliant negotiating, Ben!" they saw one native, wearing a shirt and dancing, holing a radio.

"I hate to think what's happen to Naruto," said Tails.

"Yeah, who knows what they've done to the poor little guys," Ben added. Suddenly, the native pounded the drums as they bowed, as their chief walked in front of the others. The other natives placed the carrier, where Naruto is, dressed up as their God. Naruto kept eating the food.

"Naruto!" Ben and Tails shouted.

"Ben! Tails!" Naruto smiled. The chief ordered the native to cut the ropes on Ben and Tails; the chief spoke to them in native tongue.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"If I translating correctly, I think they said, 'Naruto is their long lost prince of plenty,'" Tails replied.

"Prince of plenty? Now you're talking," said Ben. The chief continued speaking to them in native tongue as Tails translated to him, "And the only way for us to live, is to be his slave."

"Slave?!" Ben is shocked, "Forget it!" Ben is about to walked away, but the spears pointed in front of him. Ben walked back, now working with Naruto, "Where to, your royalness?"

**How humiliated for Ben. The next chapter will have another song that'll make you cry.**


	11. My Mother

**Grab a box of tissues, because this song will make you cry.**

At the girls' balloon, they girls woke up, took a stretch for another new day. Dani yawned, "Erin, could you pass me something to eat?"

Hinata quickly woke up, "Don't do it, Erin!"

"When it comes to food, Hinata, you're awfully selfish," Dani opened the ice box, until she saw Piplup, sitting on the ice. Piplup waved at her as Dani gasped, "A Piplup! You're going to eat this Piplup?!" Piplup screamed and took cover.

"Don't be ridiculous, Dani," Hinata replied, picking up Piplup, "We've got to take this little guy back to Antarctica. He'll die if we don't."

"And how do you prose to do that, Hinata? Federal express?" Dani asked.

"No! I thought we could take him."

"And lose the race?! Erin, will you please talk some sense to your friend?"

"She's right, Dani," Erin said, agreed with Hinata.

"You're both crazy!" Dani spoke to Piplup, "I'm sorry, but we're talking about one hundred thousand dollars and…well…" Dani saw Piplup, sweating, "He doesn't look very good Hinata."

"I told you," said Hinata

"Well, how do we get to Antarctica?" Dani asked, as the girls smiled. Later, Piplup is wrapped in a cloth as Hinata tried to feed it, "Just one more bite from Auntie Hinata," Piplup refused to eat it.

"He's getting worse. What should we do?" Dani asked.

"He needs his mama, Dani," Hinata wiped the wet cloth as Piplup shivered.

Hinata: _**It's hard to remember  
**_

_**A summer or winter  
**_

_**When she hasn't been there for me**_

_**A friend and companion  
**_

_**I can always depend on  
**_

_**My mother  
**_

_**That's who I mean**_

Dani: _**I've taken for granted  
**_

_**Seeds that she planted  
**_

_**She's always behind every thing**_

Erin: _**A teacher a seeker  
**_

_**A both arms outreacher  
**_

_**My mother  
**_

_**That's who I mean**_

Piplup remembered back at his home. Prinplup rocked him and placed him in bed and tucked him in. Prinplup smiled at him as Piplup smiled back. In reality, tears are flowing down out of his eyes as Hinata hugged him.

Hinata: _**Wish I could slow down  
**_

_**The hands of time  
**_

_**Keep things the way they are  
**_

_**If she said so  
**_

_**I would give her the world  
**_

_**If I could...I would**_

_**My love and my laughter  
**_

_**From here ever after  
**_

_**Is all that she says that she needs**_

Girls:_** A friend and companion  
**_

_**I can always depend on  
**_

_**My mother  
**_

_**That's who I mean  
**_

_**My mother  
**_

_**That's who I mean... that's who I mean**_

The balloon kept flying going to take Piplup back, but what they didn't know is that a helicopter is following them.

"We've got to tell Wuya," said Itachi, while Kisame drives the helicopter.

**I think I'm going to cry** **(cries and blows her nose) just review, please and tell me what you think of this song.**


	12. Discovery

**Well, the girls will discover of what's inside all of the dolls.**

At Wuya's place, Wuya is painting her toe nails as Leroy rested on the pillow. Everything is going fine, until she heard the phone ring. Wuya picked it up, "Hello?"

"Miss Wuya, we've found the girls. They're headed off course," said Itachi through the phone.

"What?!" Wuya snapped, "Where are they headed now?!"

"They're headed to the South Pole," Itachi replied.

"You fool! You better follow them and retrieve the dolls! They must not discover what's in them!" Wuya hung up her phone, very angry.

At Antarctica, there is a village, where the penguin-type pokemon live. Inside the house, Prinplup and Empoleon and tucked in their children. Prinplup looked at the empty baby crib that belongs to Piplup. Prinplup began to cry and Empoleon hugged her, comforting her. Suddenly, Prinplup and Empoleon heard Piplup, coming outside. They went outside, looking around, along with their children, until they saw Piplup, running towards them, while the girls watched.

Prinplup hugged her son, very happily, while the family did a group hug. The girls watched as more of the pokemon walking towards them, very happy. What they didn't know is that someone is watching them; it was Itachi and Kisame.

"There they are, let's grab the dolls and bring them to Wuya," said Itachi. The girls went back into the basket as Piplup hugged Hinata; she hugged it back, until it was time to go.

"Goodbye, thank you!" the girls shouted. Suddenly, Itachi grabbed shoved Erin aside and was about to get the dolls, as Dani grabbed the doll, "Get your own doll, you creep!" They both pulled the doll, when all of a sudden the arm of the doll ripped. Kisame jumped on the basket, helping Itachi, but they got hit by a few snowballs. They turned around and saw the pokemon throwing snowballs right at them, helping the girls. After more snowball hits, the men fell off the basket.

"Thanks!" Hinata shouted, "Goodbye!"

"How are we going to explain to Wuya?" Kisame asked, cover in snow.

"You have to explain to her," said Itachi.

"No! You're the one who called her!" the two continued arguing. At the balloon, the girls were thinking of why the men were after the dolls.

"Man, why were these men after our dolls?" Hinata wondered.

"Because they're so darn cute," Dani replied, holding the doll.

Erin looked down and found something, "Hey, look," she picked up another doll, that was ripped, but she saw diamonds inside, "It's diamonds!"

"Here, let's see what's inside the boy doll," Hinata handed Erin the doll; Erin opened the doll and revealed money!

"The money and the diamonds are in every single doll!" Dani exclaimed.

"How do you like that? We've been delivering the dolls filled with diamonds and money," said Erin.

"If we know about them, the boys must know, now. We've got to find them," said Dani, planning to find the boys and pick them up.

**Sorry it was a little short. The next chapter will have, yet another song.**


	13. Wooly Bully

**Well, the boys will be in big trouble by the natives, but it won't be long.**

That night, Tails and Ben are in the jungle, picking up the mushrooms for Naruto, but Ben got sick and tired of working for Naruto in the middle of the night. Ben kept stomping, carrying a bowl full of mushroom, "Three o'clock in the morning and Prince Naruto has a craving for mushrooms! I hope he chokes them!"

"Ben!" Tails yelled.

"Well, I've had it!" Ben threw the bowl. Tails looked inside of the cave with all the writing in a different language, "Hey Ben, look over here."

"What is it, Tails?" Ben asked as he and Tails walked inside.

"Its ancient writing that says, 'Sacrifice the full moon on the Prince of Plenty.' That doesn't make any sense," Tails chuckled, "How silly of me; its eyes before eats except after tea. I got it reversed. It says, 'Sacrifice the Prince of Plenty on the full moon.'" Suddenly, he and Ben saw the ray from the full moon; Tails is right!

"Oh no!" they both gasped.

"They're going to sacrifice Naruto tonight!" said Tails.

"Over my dead body!" said Ben. Later on, they are all tied up by the pillars, on the platform. They are above the lake filled with Feraligatrs as the natives gathered around to prepare for the sacrifice.

"You mean, over our dead bodies!" Tails snapped. The native pounded on the drum as the chief moved the torch, close to the rope. The fire began to burn the rope as the boys gasped in fright.

"Are there any…" Ben began to blow the fire away, "…favorite songs…" he did it again, "…you like to hear before we go?"

The chief thought for a moment and gasped, "Wury Bury!"

"'Wury Bury?'" Ben asked.

"Do you think he means, 'Wooly Bully?'" Ben asked.

"Well, it's worth a try," Ben replied.

Ben: _**Uno, Dos, One, Two, Tres, Quatro**_

"Yeah! Wooly Bully!" the chief shouted.

_**Watch it, now! He'll get you!**_

_**Here it comes, here it comes!**_

"I love it! Get down mama!"

_**Watch it, now!**_

The Feraligatr snapped the rope as the boys gasped.

"Get down! Get runky!" The chief chuckled, until he was splashed.

Boys:_** Maddie told Haddie  
**_

_**About a thing she saw  
**_

_**Had two big horns   
**_

_**And a wooly jaw**_

_**Wooly Bully**_

Natives: _**Wooly Bully**_

Ben: _**Yeah, right!**_

Boys: _**Wooly Bully  
**_

_**Wooly Bully  
**_

_**Wooly Bully**_

The natives are still dancing, but some fell off, from the chief, holding to torches. The chief is still in the beat as the others form a bridge. The chief walked on them, still in the beat.

_**Haddie told Maddie  
**_

_**Let's don't take no chance  
**_

_**Let's not be L7  
**_

_**Come and learn to dance**_

_**Wooly Bully**_

Natives: _**Wooly Bully**_

Ben: _**That's right!**_

Boys: _**Wooly Bully**_

_**Wooly Bully**_

_**Wooly Bully**_

Ben: _**Watch it now  
**_

_**Watch it, watch it, watch it!**_

The chief felt something burning on his behind and screamed, flying in the air. Meanwhile, they girls arrived at Fiji, looking for the boys, until they heard music.

"Hey, what's all that ruckus?" Dani asked, "It looks like a celebration."

"Well, they got a bonfire and a ninja tied to a stake," Hinata realized that it's Naruto, "It Naruto! They've got the boys! Come on!" Meanwhile, the Feraligatrs made themselves a ladder to get the boys.

Boys: _**Maddie told Haddie  
**_

_**That's the thing to do**_

The boys saw the Feraligatr; it gasped and was about to get them, but missed. The girls lowered their balloon_**  
**_

_**Get you someone really  
**_

_**Pull the wool with you**_

_**Wooly Bully**_

Natives: _**Wooly Bully**_

The boys screamed after the last rope broke, but they are saved by the girls.

Boys: _**Wooly Bully**_

_**Wooly Bully**_

_**Wooly Bully**_

Ben: _**Watch it now!  
**_

_**Watch it!  
**_

_**Here it comes!  
**_

_**You got it!  
**_

_**You got it!**_

After the chief missed; he fell into the water, but went back up at the Feraligatr ate the torch. All of the natives began to throw their spears at them, but they're out of reach.

"Shouldn't I thank them?" Naruto asked, "And they were sweet to me."

"Send them a postcard, Naruto," Tails replied.

**Well, they finally made and now they have to go back home and deal with Wuya.**


	14. Diamond Dolls

**Here's the final chapter of the story and the final song. Hope you enjoy!**

At Wuya's place, Wuya kept pushing the fire logs, very angry during the night. It's been two days since no one called her, "Two days and I haven't heard from anyone! Those insufficient fools!" Leroy covered his blanket trying to get some sleep as Wuya yelled, "Where could they be?! I'll find them if it's the last thing I do! And when I get my hands on those…" Wuya threw the vase at the door, which made Leroy jumped.

Dialgos opened the door to her room, groaning, "Oh, my head. Wuya it's five in the morning. What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, Dialgos. Leroy just knocked over the vase," Wuya lied. Leroy gasped and glared at Wuya, until he saw Dialgos, glaring at him.

"Why you clumsy little trog!" Dialgos snapped, "That was a priceless antique!"

"Dialgos heal!" Wuya snapped as Leroy chuckled, "Really Dialgos, you're such a bully. Go back to bed…what?" Wuya saw the light on her phone, realizing that someone is on the line.

At the kitchen, Jet called Flippy asking for the news, "Any word yet?"

"Yes, our men have spotted them," said Flippy in his office, "They should be landing at the airport shortly."

"I'll meet you there, Inspector," Jet hung up the phone and took a few notes. Suddenly, Wuya grabbed him from behind, grinning evilly, "We'll take you to the airport, Jet."

That day, the kids are on their way back home. "Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, if you ask one…wait a minute, we're here," said Ben, arriving at the airport, "We're home." Suddenly, they saw the airplane flying right behind them; they took cover. Inside the plane, Xavier is reading the paper, not knowing that he saw the balloon crashed on the wing. Outside, the balloon flew out of control. On the ground, Wuya is anxious as Dialgos is still calm.

Wuya spotted them, "There they are!" she and Dialgos walked towards them after the balloon crashed, "Children! Oh children! Oh, how good to see you, darling!"

"Don't children us!" Ben snapped pointed the spear at them.

"Yeah, we know all about the diamonds!" Dani added, then the stoned knife fell; they chuckled.

"Now, don't try anything stupid. Just hand over the dolls," Dialgos said, calmly. Tails saw the garbage hatch on the bottom of the plane and Wuya and Dialgos; he grabbed the spear and knocked it, opening the door and the garbage piled all over Wuya and Dialgos.

"Come on!" Ben shouted and they began to run. Wuya and Dialgos saw them, running away. They ran inside the airport, still running away from the two villains.

_**We don't have to do what  
**_

_**You tell us to do no more  
**_

_**You get what you need  
**_

_**And you don't want it anymore  
**_

_**We don't cry now**_

"Come on, this way," Ben showed them the slide, which is for suitcases; he watched his friends getting in, until he saw Wuya and Dialgos.

"Come back here!" Wuya snapped as Ben got in. Wuya and Dialgos saw them, until the cart crashed them, making them slide inside. The kids slid inside follow by Wuya and Dialgos, but they're getting hurt because they're too big.

_**We don't know how  
**_

_**We heard what you said  
**_

_**And we don't believe a word you say  
**_

_**The hill is a high one  
**_

_**But we'll climb it anyway  
**_

_**There's no doubt  
**_

_**You'll find out**_

_**We're the ones on the run  
**_

_**We're the girls- we're the diamond dolls  
**_

_**Diamond dolls  
**_

_**It's a ravenous world  
**_

_**And the ceiling is very tall  
**_

_**There's a weight and a climb  
**_

_**And a ladder and many fall  
**_

_**Diamond dolls  
**_

_**But the cream of the crop, never stop  
**_

_**They're the diamond dolls**_

The kids slid out and ran in the place, where people pick up their suitcases. They bumped into the villains and got off before Dialgos caught them. The kids kept running with people watching them.

"After them!" Wuya ordered.

"It's too late, Wuya. They'll make a scene in front of all these people," said Dialgos.

"Then, tell them we have the babysitter," said Wuya, "What was his name? Lumpy! Oh wait; I have a message from Lumpy!" They kids stopped running as Wuya glared at them, "Hand over the dolls and do as we say, if you ever want to see your babysitter, again!" Ben thought for a moment, holding a bag of dolls.

"Ben!" Tails snapped, grabbed the bag. Later, Xavier picked up his passport and walked outside, waiting for Lumpy to pick him up. Outside, the door opened and the kids saw Leroy, growling at Jet, who is all tied up.

"Of course you know Leroy, but I don't believe you met Jet; he has at tendency to talk too much," Wuya explained.

"Get it!" Dialgos kept pushing Naruto into the car, until he saw his headband, being blown away from the wind. The headband landed in front of Xavier; he picked it up, "He the headband looks like Naruto.

"Xavier!" Ben called, as Xavier saw him, "Help!" the car drove away.

"Somebody, help! My friend's in trouble!" Xavier shouted.

"Inspector Flippy," Flippy showed Xavier the badge, "Let's go," he and Xavier got in Flippy's car and drove after the other car the kids are in, full speed. Wuya's car drove, until she saw the police car, driven by Flippy. The traffic light turned to red as Wuya's car drove pass the other cars. The two cars crashed, as Flippy hit the brakes; he and Xavier are blocked. Wuya and Dialgos smirked evilly, that they escaped from that bear.

_**Silver, platinum  
**_

_**I pass on them  
**_

_**You can have them  
**_

_**I know what I want**_

_**We're the ones on the run  
**_

_**We're the girls- we're the diamond dolls  
**_

_**Diamond dolls  
**_

_**It's a ravenous world  
**_

_**And the ceiling is very tall  
**_

_**There's a weight and a climb  
**_

_**And a ladder and many fall  
**_

_**Diamond dolls  
**_

_**But the cream of the crop, never stop  
**_

_**Not the diamond dolls**_

Meanwhile, Lumpy is driving his car looking at his mirror, humming his tune, but he's driving the wrong way, "Now let's see, Xavier is arriving at European Airlines. Oh, there it is," Lumpy quickly drove his car to the road that'll take him to the airport. Meanwhile, Wuya chuckled when she got away from Flippy.

"In a few minutes, we'll be on our way to Costa Rica," said Wuya as the kids gasped, "Here's to me!" Suddenly, she and Dialgos gasped when they saw Lumpy's car.

"Good heavens!" Lumpy shouted, as he drove out of Wuya's car's way, but her car crashed to the street light. Wuya, Dialgos and Leroy fell out of their seat as the kids stared at them.

"You should have been wearing your seatbelts," said Naruto. Lumpy saw his mirror broke and gasped, "My car!" Lumpy got angry as he got out, "I hope you have insurance buster," Lumpy looked around, until he saw the car, who wrecked his, "Never in all my life have I seen such reckless driving."

"Lumpy?" the boys asked.

"Boys?" Lumpy gasped. Suddenly, Flippy drove his car, with Xavier with him. Flippy surrounded Wuya's car along with the other police cars.

"Kids!" Xavier shouted.

"Xavier!" the kids got out of the car and jumped in Xavier's arms.

"Boy, it's good to see you, Xavier…I think," said Ben.

Flippy looked through the window, smirking at Wuya and Dialgos, "Well, if it isn't my old friends, Wuya and Dialgos."

"Here's to you, Wuya," Dialgos glared at her. Later, Wuya got in the police car and saw the police man, name Knuckles, holding Leroy, "If so much one hair on my Leroy, you'll live to regret it!"

Lumpy kept crying on his car, as the kids got in, "I can understand the deception from Ben, but not you, Naruto," Lumpy blew his nose.

"I'm sorry, Lumpy," said Naruto.

"Thanks for all the help, Inspector," said Xavier, shaking Flippy's hand.

"Thank you," Flippy smiled and left.

"Hey, what about my hundred thousand bucks?" Ben asked,

"YOUR hundred thousand?" Dani asked, glaring at Ben, "We won the race."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!

"Yeah!"

"All right you two. We've got a lot of talking to do," said Xavier.

"Yes Xavier," Ben and Dani said.

"Maybe you should let Xavier drive, Lumpy," said Tails.

"I wouldn't think of it," said Lumpy, "Besides driving relaxes me. Get in, Xavier," he saw Xavier getting into the car, looking upset. Lumpy drove off as Xavier sighed.

"But Xavier, they brought us back a hundred thousand dollars," said Ben.

"Not now, Ben," said Xavier.

"But they've got five million diamonds! Don't we get anything?"

"Ben!"

"But we just pack a huge smuggling stuff."

"Shut up, Ben," said Lumpy.

"Okay, okay, we'll give you half," said Ben.

"_**BEN!!!!!"**_ Xavier roared, as Lumpy drove back home, getting ready to talk to the kids.

**Looks like the kids are in a huge trouble. Well, that's a rap! Now, I'm going to focus on the other story, Erin asked me.**


End file.
